In the Nothingness
by Nothung
Summary: Mis ojos miran sólo a la muerte, así a sido desde que perdí a mis padres; solo brindo desgracias a aquellos que están cerca de mí. No puedo evitarlo... es algo que no puedo controlar. Ligero Crossover con Kara no Kyoukai
1. Chapter 1

_Simplemente el mundo giró a mi alrededor, todo eran borrones y sonidos estridentes mientras los giros continuaron por completo. Todo cesó tan rápido como inició, sólo sentí un calor abrazador en mi pecho para que lentamente fuese envuelto por una oscuridad absoluta. Mis ojos pesaban tanto que terminé por cerrarlos, aunque para ese momento no importaba mucho, ya que no miraba nada más que la vastedad de un vació infinito._

 _Dormí profundamente, incapaz de soñar, solamente era yo flotando sin rumbo, no había arriba o abajo, suelo donde pudiera ponerme de pie. Todo era tan silencioso que con el tiempo empecé acostumbrarme con aquel extraño lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo duró allí? No tengo una respuesta, no sentí que fuera mucho, pero me dejó de importar ya que me gustaba ese extraño lugar._

" _ **Solamente el niño logró sobrevivir"**_

 _Justo cuando escucho esas palabras es como es sueño termina, abro lentamente los ojos para ver al doctor y finalmente a los vecinos de la casa de al lado, los padres de mi mejor amigo. Pronto la señora Shidou toma gentilmente mi mano, dice unas palabras que no puedo entender para finalmente llorar levemente. Puedo ver débilmente como el señor Shidou se acercó a su mujer, nuevamente me hablan pero soy incapaz de escuchar con claridad._

 _Solo asiento de manera mecánica sin saber en realidad que me habían querido decir en ese día._

* * *

La suave brisa primaveral sopla gentilmente sobre los árboles meciéndolos con gentileza, creando un ambiente de calma, mientras que un chico de cabello castaño y de anteojos camina a un paso calmado, entre sus manos estaba un libro, sus ojos miraban su lectura mientras proseguía con su camino. Más de uno esperaba que tropezase o chocara con algún obstáculo que estuviera frente a él pero de alguna manera estaba consciente de sus alrededores.

¿Sabes algún día te veré golpearte con algo? – comentó una voz femenina detrás del castaño – ¡Buenos días, Issei!

El mencionado apartó un poco la mirada de su libro notando por completo de la presencia de la jovencita que le había saludado, tenía unas gafas como él, su cabello recogido con un par de coletas bajas que descansaban sobre sus hombros y una sonrisa con tinte pícaro que acompañaba a su hermoso rostro.

Buenos días, Aika-chan – Issei regresó el saludo con cierta apatía – No te sentí llegar

Nunca lo haces – Aika se cruzó de brazos para negar con la cabeza – Pero así eres desde la secundaria

Con un leve asentimiento, el castaño regreso a su lectura, o eso intentaba puesto que la chica le quitó el libro para guardarlo en su mochila. Un pequeño bufido salió de la boca de Issei, quien sólo se limitó a bajar los hombros derrotado.

Sabes que lo hago por tu bien –repuso la chica mostrando sinceridad – Te lo devuelvo llegando al salón, ¿De acuerdo?

Un silencioso asentimiento con la cabeza fue la única respuesta que recibió de parte de Issei, quien siguió de cerca a la jovencita, para después empezar a conversar animadamente. El tiempo alrededor de ellos dos parecía correr a otra velocidad, indicando que estaban dentro de su propio mundo, fue cuando su trayecto terminó justo al portón que daba acceso a la academia de Kuoh.

* * *

 _¡ES VERDAD! – grité con todas mis fuerzas - ¡ESTAN ALLÍ! ¡JURO QUE PUEDO VERLAS!_

 _Señalo con mano temblorosa a la pared, pero el médico y las enfermeras me miran con preocupación, incluso la tía Sayuri lo hace de la misma manera. ¿Por qué no son capaces de verlas? En el techo, en la pared, en la silla e incluso en ellos. Están unas extrañas líneas sobre sus cuerpos, tan sólo dormí un poco y aparecieron frente a mí._

 _Me dio miedo, eran extrañas, creando una especie de rompecabezas sobre todo lo que miro, mi corazón empieza a doler bastante. Aquel punzante dolor hace que me tomé el pecho, al momento de que el aire me falta._

 _Los adultos a mi alrededor se arremolinan sobre mí, asustados de la misma forma en la que yo lo estoy; veo como el doctor manda a pedir algo y justo en ese momento vuelvo a dormir._

" _ **Puede que este sufriendo de un trauma… será mejor que lo examine un psicólogo infanti"**_

 _Fueron las palabras que escuchó al momento de despertar, estoy empezando a creer que hay una clase de patrón en todo esto, la tía Sayuri asiente en silencio, veo al tío Touji entrar acompañado de Irina. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que mi mejor amigo era chica? Con todo lo que me había pasado hasta ahora era la menor de mis preocupaciones. Los ojos violeta de Irina me miran curiosos, pero también tristes, los adultos se van para hablar en privado; hay cosas que los niños como nosotros no debemos enterarnos._

 _Hola – tímidamente me llama Irina – ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Parpadeo varias veces antes de responder, claramente ese comportamiento tímido no le sienta para nada pero no puede evitarlo, ella en verdad es una niña._

 _Nadie me cree – habló con cierto pesar – Que en verdad puedo ver esas líneas._

 _Yo te creo – Irina exclama con seguridad - ¡YO TE CREO!_

 _Le miro agradecido por sus palabras, en verdad puedo contar con ella en momentos así. Pero tiempo después, terminaríamos siendo distantes._

* * *

Ambos jóvenes miran con leve sorpresa al edificio principal de aquella escuela, la Academia de Kuoh originalmente era una escuela exclusiva para jovencitas, pero debido al bajo índice de inscripciones en el último par de años, los directivos de la misma decidieron que lo mejor era convertirse en una escuela mixta para lograr continuando operando dentro del sistema educativo.

Una decisión arriesgada pero que en verdad sirvió para salvar a aquella prestigiosa institución; claro que el consejo de Padres propuso medidas muy estrictas para evitar que los jóvenes se aprovecharan de las inocentes señoritas pensando en crear un "Paraiso del Harem". Por eso el exámen de admisión era incluso más difícil que el de las universidades.

A pesar de aquellas medidas de control, nunca se esperaron que un par de manzanas podridas se lograrían colar, pero también mentes brillantes como las del joven castaño y su amiga.

¡Buenos días, Shidou Issei y Kiryuu Aika! – una nueva voz le saludó a ambos en la distancia – ¿Nuevamente lograste evitar que Issei-san se golpeara contra algo?

Claro que sí, Souna-kaichou – Aika respondió animadamente – Un cerebro como el de Issei-chan, puede dañarse con facilidad.

Los ojos castaño del chico se posaron en la joven que los saludó, no podía negar de que era toda una belleza, su delgado cuerpo mostraba discretas curvas bajo el exuberante uniforme que hacía gala la academia de Kuoh, usar un corsé y una pequeña capa resaltaba ciertas partes de la anatomía femenina que incluso las menos dotadas las hacía ver sensuales, la corta falda a medio muslo eran excelente agregado, pero en Souna Shitori eran las mejores armas que podía usar en contra de sus enemigos declarados.

Pronto los murmullos llenaron por completo el ambiente, justo en esos momentos arribaron las que se consideraban las mayores bellezas de toda la academia.

Issei fijó su atención en una de las recién llegadas, quien sonreía amablemente a toda persona que le saludaba, sus movimientos reflejaban elegancia y sobre todo una nobleza imposible de encontrar en alguien común, su mente rápidamente le dijo de quien se trataba.

"Rias Gremory" era una de las alumnas de tercero y a su vez era su sempai, sus rasgos más representativos eran; su hermosa cabellera roja y sus ojos aquamarina que tenían un aire melancolico que no muchos podían percibir. Aika notó la dedicada mirada que le daba su amigo a una de las "Grandes Onee-samas".

¡Vaya que tienes muy buenos gustos! – exclamo la castaña con cierta burla en su voz – Pero yo me iría por la "Yamato Nadeshiko" de Akeno-sempai

La otra miembro de ese grupo exclusivo de cuatro miembros, era la persona que iba al lado de Rias, Akeno Himejima tenía un físico privilegiado que incluso mujeres mayores que ella desearían; a juego con la figura de la joven Gremory. El titulo de "Yamato Nadeshiko" no estaba de más, una larga cabellera negra que brillaba lustrosa bajo los rayos del sol de la mañana y uno ojos violeta como los de la propia Souna.

Basta de admirarlas – bufó un poco molesta la joven detrás de ellos dos – Pueden que ambos estén entre los primeros lugares de las calificaciones de primero – Souna les miró de forma severa – Pero los retrasos también son penados.

Aika-chan, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tiene razón – el castaño llamó la atención de su compañera – No podemos llegar tarde a la primera hora.

La verdad lo único que buscas es que te devuelva tu libro – la jovencita se limitó a rodar los ojos ante la evidente mentira de Issei – Bien, vámonos de una buena vez.

Souna vio como el par se alejaba a un paso moderadamente rápido, justo cuando entraron al edificio fue cuando Rias se acercó a la presidenta del consejo.

¡Buenos días, Souna! – la pelirroja saludó con voz melodiosa – ¿Platicando nuevamente con ese par? – un leve asentimiento fue la respuesta que recibió de la jovencita pelinegra – Todavía no entiendo cómo eres capaz de estar a un lado de Shidou-kun

¿Lo dices por las palabras de Toujo-san? – repuso la joven presidenta – Pues yo no siento nada extraño alrededor de él.

* * *

 _Cuando pasé el cuchillo sobre la línea esta se partió en pedazos, aquello me asusto bastante pero muy dentro de mí me hizo feliz; tenía la prueba definitiva para hacer que esa psicóloga me creyera sobre las líneas. Todavía no puedo creer que una persona como ella pueda atender a niños más sin embargo así era. Siempre oliendo a cigarro, ni siquiera el tío Touji olía así, pero ella siempre lo hacía._

 _Escondo el cuchillo de plástico entre mis ropas, cuando me pregunte si tengo pruebas se lo mostraré._

 _La enfermera esta un poco consternada por la repentina destrucción de la silla, me mira curiosa, pero despues solo suspira cansada para salir y dejarme solo en la habitación, la tia Sayuri me ha pasado los apuntes de Irina, incluso sus tareas, a pesar de que estoy enfermo estudiar me ayuda mucho a distraerme._

 _Estoy concentrado en lo que han estado viendo en la escuela, las cosas que no entiendo muy bien las veo por internet. Realmente se esmeran en esos videos. La puerta se abre lentamente, la tia Sayuri entra acompañada de esa persona. Puedo ver el desteñido color rojo de su cabello y sus ojos de igual color, viste una gabardina color café y me saluda animadamente. Pero el aroma a cigarros rápidamente me llega a la nariz. ¿Cómo sé eso? Ella misma me lo dijo._

 _Issei-kun – me llama la tía Sayuri con amabilidad – Aoko-sensei está para tu sesión semanal._

 _Dejo de lado lo que estoy haciendo para prestar atención a lo que la doctora quiere que le platique._

 _¡Hola, Issei! – la mujer acerca una silla para sentarse muy cerca de mi cama – Veo que estas estudiando, como van tus calificaciones_

 _Issei-chan es el primero en su clase – contesta orgullosamente la mamá de Irina – Tanto que mi propia hija se está esforzando para no quedarse atrás_

 _La psicóloga me mira a mí y a mi tía, para después pedirle de manera cortés de que se retirará para realmente empezar con la sesión, esta vez concuerdo con ella, no quiero que se espante por lo que va a ocurrir el día de hoy._

* * *

Las clases empezaron normalmente, todo era rutina día tras día, Issei estaba concentrado nuevamente en su libro; leer era su único pasatiempo. Pero también era su medio para aislarse del resto, bueno de casi todos puesto que Aika logró colarse en su vida de manera que ni el propio castaño no pudo descifrar.

Shidou-kun, ¿Podrias ayudarme con llevar las tareas a la sala de maestros? – una jovencita de cabello corto y una cinta en el mismo le habló – Son muy pesados para mí.

En silencio, cerró su libro para levantarse de su asiento, caminó hasta acercarse a su compañera de salón y tomar la mayor parte de su carga.

¿Con esto es suficiente? – el castaño hablo con calma

La jovencita asintió gustosa mientras se dio la vuelta, pronto Aika aprovechó la oportunidad de incomodar a su compañera.

No abuses de tu posición, Yui-chan – grito animada la castaña haciendo que la mencionada se sonrojara

¡AIKA-CHAN! – Yui se volvió visiblemente apenada mientras el resto de las chicas era rio sonoramente - ¡V-Vamonos, Shidou-kun!

Issei mantuvo silencio mientras siguió de cerca a la que era la representante de la clase, el castaño era considerado por muchas como el mas "inofensivo" de todos sus compañeros, algo que la propia Yui Katase pudo constatar de primera mano tras un pequeño incidente donde se vio involucrada.

Era la primera semana de clases, donde empezaban a estar por fin mezclados las clases mixtas; como una burla del destino, a ella le tocó guardar el equipamiento de las clases de educación física, nadie se acomidió en ayudarle con los balones, todos los demás alumnos varones prefirieron verle el trasero. Ni siquiera notó cuando Issei ya estaba a su lado ayudándole con su tarea. Estuvo cautelosa ante él pues era muy callado y eso le generaba cierta desconfianza en ella.

Todo ese tiempo no cruzaron palabra, solamente se limitaron a recoger los balones, una vez que completaron el número total, los llevaron al almacén. Pero nadie les dijo que el año pasado esa puerta se había descompuesto por falta de mantenimiento.

Y así terminaron los dos encerrados por un par de horas, hasta que les fueron a rescatar… y en ese tiempo el castaño no hizo nada salvo conversar sobre libros con Yui, era cómico si se ponía si lo razonaba, pues la situación era el "perfecto puente colgante" para que algo sucediera, pero que mantuviera la calma y que se lo transmitiera fue un alivio.

Era por eso que de todos, era al que más confianza le tenía para poder estar a solas.

* * *

 _Sus ojos parpadearon cuando hizo su demostración, esperaba que saliera corriendo de la habitación asustada, pero solo permaneció en su asiento sin hacer nada. Bueno sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y estuvo a punto de ponerse a fumar, pero recordó que no debería de hacerlo._

 _Tenía mis dudas, pero en realidad puedes verlas – me sobresalté al escuchar su voz – Dime, ¿desde cuándo?_

 _Esa pregunta me estremeció un poco que quise llorar, Aozaki-san acerco su mano a mi cabeza para acariciarla un poco logrando calmarme. Le miro con ojos esperanzados mientras ella me sonríe._

 _A-Aparecieron de repente – contesto un poco cohibido – Les dije pero nadie me quiso creer_

 _Te entiendo – respondio la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Por eso acepté tu caso… ya que no eres el primero que las puede ver_

 _E-en serio – estoy sorprendido por las palabras de mi psicóloga – ¿Entonces no estoy enfermo?_

 _Mas que enfermo es una habilidad que recién despiertas – Aozaki comentaba mientras jugaba con su cabello – muy pocas personas pueden, accesar a su potencial de forma natural, pero a veces, se puede forzar ante algo muy doloroso._

" _Muy doloroso" fue cuando recuerdo el accidente donde mis padres fallecieron, creo que fue cuando me dijeron que habían muerto que empecé a verlas, siento como un trago amargo llena mi boca y lentamente mis mejillas empiezan a humedecerse, repentinamente siento como unos brazos me rodean tranquilizándome._

 _El mundo es un lugar irracional y bastante cruel – las palabras de Aozaki llegaron a mis oídos – Pero finalmente es maravilloso por eso debes de atesorar este regalo que se te ha dado_

 _Aquellas palabras me hicieron mirar de otra manera a Aozaki-san, en ese momento asentí, para despues hacer una extraña petición._

 _¿Puedo llamarla sensei? – mis palabras suenan un poco tímidas_

 _Veo que cierra sus ojos meditando un poco su respuesta, esos momentos en los que guarda silencio hace que me sienta ansioso. Toma un aire para despues darme su respuesta.}_

 _Esta bien, pero con una condición – Aozaki-sensei alza un dedo – Debes de llamarme Touko-sensei, ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Con eso de por medio, dejamos de ser terapeuta y paciente; para pasar a ser maestra y alumno. Una decisión de la que nunca me arrepentiré en la vida._

* * *

Issei ve como el sol se pone en el horizonte, las clases habían concluido de manera tranquila, esa calma era muy común en un lugar como la ciudad de Kuoh, los años no pasaron en balde en el lugar que le vio nacer. Con un paso tranquilo se dirigía a su hogar, no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar allí; se limitó a disfrutar el trayecto de vuelta. La temperatura era agradable, el paisaje donde la luz del atardecer y la oscuridad de la noche le daba un tinte especial a la ciudad, que lentamente empezaba a despertar en su actividad nocturna.

Pronto dio con la calle donde estaba su hogar, camino viendo como las demás casas tenían encendidas sus entradas; fijo su atención al frente, los diferentes sonidos se mezclaban de manera armoniosa. En definitiva era un ambiente acogedor.

Estaba por fin enfrente de su casa, el único recuerdo que sus difuntos padres dejaron para él, aunque su mente vagamente recordaba las vivencias de la niñez, aquel edificio todavía emanaba esa sensación de un hogar cálido y feliz. Vio como la luz de la entrada estaba encendida, indicando de que su otro ocupante ya estaba dentro.

Tomó las llaves de la puerta principal, abrió con despacio, justo al momento de entrar, los diferentes aromas llegaron hasta su olfato. Eran aquellos que indicaban que la cena estaba en plena preparación, el sonido de las cacerolas y del movimiento de los cubiertos eran una sinfonía a la cocina.

Mamá, ya estoy en casa – habló Issei alertando al otro ocupante

Apareciendo discretamente en la entrada de la cocina, estaba Sayuri Shidou, su cabello café oscuro estaba recogido con una coleta alta, sobre su uniforme de enfermera tenía un delantal que lo protegía de que se ensuciara con los ingredientes que pudiesen saltar de las cacerolas. Aunque no era necesario, pues la mujer era muy cuidadosa con respecto a la cocina. Nunca tuvo ningún accidente en el pasado, siendo imposible que ocurriese en el futuro.

Bienvenido, Issei-chan – la mujer saludo a su hijo con una amable sonrisa – la cena pronto estará lista…

Se suponía que yo cocinaría esta noche – el castaño fingió un poco de molestia - ¿Saliste antes del trabajo?

Había hecho turnos dobles la semana pasada – Sayuri miraba al techo recordando un poco – Por eso me dejaron venir temprano, una madre no debe de ser desobligada con su hijo.

Un sonoro suspiro provino de Issei, quien no sabía cómo refutar las palabras de su madre adoptiva, la mujer se esmeraba con empeño para tener bien atendido al joven quien se limitó a sonreírle, para después dirigirse hasta donde ella estaba y ayudarle con lo que faltara por hacer. La madre del castaño estuvo a punto de replicar pero también terminó por ceder.

Definitivamente eran tal para cual en cuestión de terquedad.

* * *

" _ **Hemos decidido adoptarte"**_

 _Una simple frase del tío Touji hicieron que mi mundo cambiara de nuevo, estaba sin poder responder, tanto la tia Sayuri como Irina-chan me miraban expectantes a la respuesta que podía darles, pero sentí que el miedo me invadió y lo más lo lógico que pude hacer fue esconderme bajo las cobijas de mi cama. Tratando de encontrarme de nuevo en ese lugar donde no había nada y me hacía sentir seguro. Ni siquiera quise escuchar los reclamos de mi mejor amiga ante el silencio que solamente obtuvieron de mí._

 _Técnicamente me pedían que olvidará a mis papás, por un lado yo empezaba a quere mucho ya que todos los días me visitaban, pero… pero…_

 _Sabes que eres un tonto… ¿Verdas? – Touko-sensei habló mientra me encontraba bajo mis cobijas – Deberías de aceptarlos_

 _Me revuelvo un poco, para después ser sacado de la cama por mi maestra, ella no le gustaban las negativas, eso lo aprendí al momento de convertirme en su alumno; era paciente con un niño como yo, sé que intentar forcejear era inútil. Me cargó como un saco y me puso sobre su hombro._

 _Me recuerdas a una amiga mía… bastante terca – pude percibir la nostalgia en su voz – De haber seguido ignorando sus sentimientos sería otra clase de persona_

 _Parpadeo un par de veces, Touko-sensei parecía comprender lo que pasaba dentro de mí, ¿Cómo no hacerlo pues ella era una maga? Si esas fueron sus palabras el primer día que nos dejamos de ver como doctor y paciente. En realidad era una maga itinerante que investigaba casos extraños y los resolvía como sus habilidades se lo permitieran. Por eso tomó mi caso, las líneas que veía eran reales, eso me lo explicó aunque no entendía del todo._

 _Lo único que comprendí era que nunca cortara sobre de ellas… eso estaba prohibido; tal vez esa era la razón de mi miedo. Yo no era normal, en un descuido lastimaría a Irina-chan... me atemorizaba por completo la idea._

 _Se que tienes miedo por tus ojos – la calma en Touko-sensei me tranquilizó – Pero si te dijera que hay un método para que tengas una vida normal_

 _¿En serio? – pregunto esperanzado ante lo que me dijo mi maestra – ¿Puedo tener una vida normal?_

 _Ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa, algo que también aprendí era que no mentía… siempre me hablaba con la verdad._

* * *

La cena pasó sin mayores complicaciones, Issei miro como su madre se retiró para bañarse e irse a descansar, así era la vida de ellos desde que regresaron a Japón, no extrañaba para nada su vida en Inglaterra; fueron buenos días los que pasó allá pero tan solo eran un lejano recuerdo. Se apresuró en lavar los trates y platos de la cena. Escuchó como su mamá le avisaba de que el baño estaba listo para que lo usara ya que ella había terminado de bañarse.

Con paso lento, continuó con sus labores para dar por terminado el día. El baño fue reparador relajando su cuerpo, se dirigió a su cuarto para empezar con las tareas para mañana. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, la cual sólo tenía lo indispensable para llamarla una habitación en forma, una cama comfortable, un escritorio en el cual usaba para realizar sus trabajos y tareas para la escuela; a comparación de los demás chicos de su edad, era un lugar aburrido, lo único que podía decirse que era acorde a su generación, fue un reproductor de música que estaba a un lado de su cama.

Dio un suspiro, se imaginaba la estruendosa risa de Aika al descubrir lo vacío que estaba su cuarto.

No podía evitarlo, su maestra le indicó que solo necesitaba lo necesario para vivir y que es debería ser su filosofía de ahora en adelante, se sentó en su escritorio para empezar a leer lo que le encargaron. Se colocó unos audífonos para escuchar la música que tenía en el reproductor.

Una pieza de música clásica sonaba a través de las bocinas que se ajustaban a sus oídos, así duro un buen tiempo, hasta que el ultimo cuaderno descansaba en la superficie del mueble. Vio de reojo el reloj de su reproductor.

La una de la mañana – Issei comentó con aburrimiento – Debería irme a dormir

Con esa idea en la mente se levantó de la silla, por un instante se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas de su cuarto, por unos breves momentos su atención estaba sobre la oscuridad de la calle. Sin darle más importancia, fue y se recostó en su cama. Para dormir tranquilamente e iniciar un nuevo día.

* * *

 _Touko-sensei… ¡Ya no puedo verlas_ _! – hablé con fuerza mientras me llenaba de alegría – Es magia.. ¡Es verdadera magia!_

 _Es porque soy una maga – mi maestra rie un poco divertida – Esos lentes son especiales, son los segundos que hago_

 _¿Qué pasó con los primeros? – noto como Touko-sensei frunce su entrecejo un tanto molesta – Perdón…_

 _No estoy enojada contigo – da un suspiro para continuar hablando – Mi hermana menor los robó, con lo mucho que me costaron hacerlo_

 _Tras eso, veo que se sienta debajo de un árbol, a su lado está una maleta desgastada y un tanto vieja. Saca de entre las bolsas un pequeño estuche negro y una cajetilla de cigarros. No digo nada, pues estamos en los jardines del hospital y es nuestro último día juntos. Técnicamente me han dado de alta, tanto física como mentalmente estoy curado; no puedo evitar sentirme triste por despedirnos en los pocos meses que pasamos juntos. Pero es lo normal, ella también muestra un poco de tristeza en sus ojos._

 _Issei – me habla en un tono serio, haciendo que le tomara atención- El mundo es un lugar muy grande… conmigo solo viste un pequeño trozo – mi maestra da una calada a su cigarro – Y es probable que con esos ojos conozcas aún más de ese mundo._

 _Con esas palabras acercó el estuche has mis manos, lo abrí con cuidado para ver su contenido._

 _Hable con mi amiga hace poco – escucho atentamente a Touko-sensei – Me dio esto como un obsequio de su parte._

 _No puedo evitar estar sorprendido, aunque no sabía cómo me lo llevaría consigo a Inglaterra._

* * *

Issei se levantó tan temprano como era su costumbre, se arregló para irse a la escuela; encontrando solo una nota de parte de su madre y su desayuno. Una vez terminado y de lavar los platos para no dejarlos sucios, se encaminó hacia la academia de Kuoh, esta vez no se encontró con su amiga Aika, cosa que le extrañó un poco, pero lo dejó pasar para poder continuar con su lectura.

Solamente que alguien le interrumpió de manera sorpresiva… y un tanto extraña.

¿T-Tú eres I-Issei-san? – la nerviosa voz de una jovencita le detuvo en su camino.

El castaño dejo de lado su lectura, guardando su libro para prestar la atención debida a la persona que le llamaba de manera apresurada. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco ante la belleza de la chica, un cabello negro y bastante sedoso; una figura que rivalizaba con las de las grandes "Onee-samas" de su propia escuela. El hecho de que estuviera mostrando cierto nerviosismo le daba un encanto singular.

Como persona cortes que era respondió la pregunta con amabilidad.

Si lo soy – el joven de anteojos miraba fijamente a la pelinegra - ¿Tienes un asunto conmigo?

Se que es sorpresivo – la jovencita temblaba visiblemente incomodando un poco a Issei - ¿E-estas saliendo con alguien?

El castaño alzo una ceja mostrando desconfianza por la íntima pregunta que le hicieron, pero tampoco tenía un motivo para negarse; negó suavemente con la cabeza haciendo sonreír a la chica.

¡Qué bien! – la alegría se desbordaba en el rostro de la pelinegra - ¡SOY AMANO YUUMA! ¡¿SAL CONMIGO POR FAVOR?!

Un fuerte manotazo, le sacó de sus pensamientos, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Aika y la mirada de preocupación de Yui; toda la escuela hizo un revuelo cuando el rumor de que el chico más inteligente de la escuela había sido invitado a salir por una chica hermosa. Por unos momentos no encontró el motivo para tal escandalo. Pero recordó que invitar a salir era equivalente a ser novios.

Tal vez vivir en Inglaterra fue un error – comentó el castaño en voz casi inaudible

* * *

" _ **¡Es tu culpa!... ¡Es tu culpa que mi familia ahora esté destruida!"**_

 _Los reclamos de una dolida Irina me lastimaron bastante, tanto que no podía recordar, pero sabía perfectamente el motivo de su odio. Touko-sensei me lo había advertido, en este mundo existían cosas que escapaban de nuestra vista y que mis ojos me llevarían a conocerlo algún día._

 _Pensaba que solo era un sacerdote más, de alguna iglesia que le permitían tener una familia normal, no estaba muy herrado, vivíamos cerca de una iglesia y de vez en cuando daba misa. Puedo decir que era muy tranquilo, Irina-chan pasó de ser mi mejor amiga a mi hermana mayor; se empecinó tanto en que la llamara así que no tuve más elección en ceder._

 _Era eso o que aplicará una llave de lucha libre… así que me evite que me lastimará; de allí en adelante pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo jugando y estudiando en la escuela privada en la que nos inscribieron. Irina brilló por si misma, era tan alegre que atrajo a muchos amigos hacia ella; yo por otro lado me dediqué mejor a leer. No tardaron en compararnos uno del otro. El hecho de que el color de cabello fuese similar facilitó la mentira de que éramos hermanos de nacimiento._

 _Ella era la popular y yo me convertí en el ratón de biblioteca que necesitaba ser._

 _Nuestra madre nunca dio distinción en su cariño a los dos, tampoco evito que olvidara a mis verdaderos padres, eso hizo que mis días con ellos fuesen los mejores. Nunca pregunté y tampoco lo hizo Irina, pero las ausencias de nuestro papá eran muy prolongadas; a veces llegaba como si nada y otras con algún vendaje ocultó bajo sus ropas, mi hermana no se daba cuenta, pero yo alguna vez lo vi tras entrar un par de veces en el baño._

 _Nunca imaginé que mi papá estaba implicado en ese mundo, tras ese fatídico encuentro que no debió darse, me adentré de lleno a ese lugar._

 _Algo irrumpió en nuestro hogar, aprovechando una de las tantas ausencias de nuestro padre, lo que fuese que era, solamente estaba seguro de que no era humano; podría parecerlo por fuera, pero por dentro no. Mamá trató de defendernos, pero era más fuerte que ella, más rápido que ella. Verla en ese estado hizo algo dentro de mí, lo que fuese que haya sido, era tan fuerte como para hacerme olvidar la promesa que le hice a Touko-sensei._

 _Cuando papá llegó todo había terminado, su mirada mostraba la misma sorpresa que tuvo mi maestra al momento de enseñarle mi "poder". Pero no había entendimiento por ello, sino otro sentimiento._

* * *

¡¿EN QUE PENSABAS AL ACEPTAR SALIR CON ELLA?! – Aika dio nuevamente un manotazo - ¡ERES ESTÚPIDO… ¿VERDAD?!

Kiryuu-san, cálmate un poco – Yui trataba de calmar a su compañera fracasando rotundamente

El joven alzó un ceja para despues suspirar, miro directamente a los ojos de sus compañeras y respondió tranquilamente.

Pido perdón por lo que pasó – aquello descolocó un poco a ambas castañas – Pero, creo que confundí un poco las cosas – Issei se rascó la cabeza – Para mí salir a una cita es tan sólo pasar un rato agradable… pero olvidé que aquí significa que se convierte en mi novia.

Ambas jovencitas parpadearon confundidas, para después ver como la joven Kiryuu se golpeaba la frente con su mano. Había olvidado por completo que su amigo vivió varios años en el extranjero, donde las cosas se dan de otra manera. Yui suspiró aliviada ante la explicación, mientras que el resto se limitó murmurar un poco.

De plano ya siento pena por la chica – la castaña de anteojos murmuro un tanto decepcionada – Bueno al menos no seas duro con ella

S-Sí, Shidou-kun… eso me mataría de la vergüenza – la otra castaña se sonrojo un poco

No se preocupen – repuso el castaño mientras se acomodó sus lentes – No pienso hacerlo en público, al menos tendré la delicadeza necesaria.

Nadie sabía como responder a eso, pero suponían que estaría todo bien al notar la seguridad de su compañero de clases, tras esa discusión nadie mas tocó el tema; pero el rumor llegó a oídos de cierta persona.

Estaba sentada en la comodidad de un sillón, jugaba con sus dedos con una pieza de ajedrez completamente normal, a su lado se encontraba una joven pelinegra con el cabello atado con una cinta amarilla, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro la hacía ver seductora.

Tal parece que ya se han movido – con suavidad comentó la pelinegra – ¿Esta bien eso?... Rias

Yo puse primero mis ojos en él – Rias suspiró un poco – Aunque Koneko no lo quiere cerca, será una buena adición a mi séquito… no estas de acuerdo… Akeno.

La mencionada asintió en silencio, mostrando la complicidad que rodeaba a aquellas dos, esperando que los futuros sucesos se desarrollaran satisfactoriamente para ella. Las clases terminaron, Issei caminaba acompañado de Yui y Aika; quienes rápidamente notaron la presencia de Yuuma en la entrada de la academia, los demás alumnos le miraban discretamente, para después murmurar entre ellos. Una pequeña palmadita en el hombro fue la única señal de apoyo que recibió de parte de sus acompañantes. El joven no hizo más que asentir y se dirigió directamente hacia la sonrojada Yuuma.

¡Issei-kun! – un alegre saludo provino de ella

Correspondió el gesto con uno menos alegre no le gustaba mucho lo que se vendría después pero era necesario.

Amano-san, debemos hablar… - la seriedad en el castaño sorprendió un poco a la jovencita – Por favor sígueme…

Con el rabillo del ojo pudo observar que Aika alzaba su pulgar y Yui le decía adiós de manera timida, el silencio que rodeo a la pareja era un tanto incomodo para ambos, no tardaron mucho en llegar a un terreno baldío que estaba bastante escondido de los ojos curiosos.

I-Issei-kun, ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? – el nerviosismo en Yuuma era evidente – Al menos en un par de días

Lo siento… - el chico hablo pausadamente – Pero confundí las cosas… yo creía que me invitabas a salir a algún lado, no para ser tu novio.

Yuuma dio un paso atrás sorprendida ante el evidente rechazo del chico, eso hizo que su rostro cambiara repentinamente, ya no estaba la nerviosa pelinegra de hace unos instantes sino que sus ojos reflejaban el rencor que sentía dentro de ella.

¡ME ESTAS JODIENDO! – Issei parpadeo un par de veces mientras escuchaba la rabieta de la pelinegra - ¡UN PENDEJITO COMO TU ME RECHAZA A MÍ!

La situación estaba tornándose entre extraña y peligrosa, el joven castaño pudo notarlo rápidamente, con discreción metió una de sus manos en su mochila, buscando un objeto en particular.

¡NUNCA ESTUVE DE ACUERDO CON EL PLAN DE LA NOVIA! – "Yuuma" pateaba el suelo de manera furiosa - ¡LA PUTA DE KALAWARNER HA DE ESTAR RIENDOSE A MIS ESPALDAS! – sus ojos negros se posaron en Issei - ¡NO IMPORTA… PENSABA MATARTE DE UNA FORMA "AMABLE"… PERO RECHAZARME FUE UN ERROR!

De su espalda brotaron un par de alas negras, las cuales dejaron caer unas cuantas plumas al ser invocadas de manera abrupta, Issei se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, mientras cogía lo que buscaba dentro de su mochila.

¡¿Acaso te sorprendió la gloriosa forma de Raynare-sama?! –la arrogancia se desbordaba en el tono de voz de la ahora Raynare – Eso te pasa por pasarte de listo, pendejito…

El silencio rodeo a ambos por un periodo de tiempo, hasta que la propia Raynare fue la que lo rompió bastante enojada.

¿No piensas preguntar que soy? – la chica con alas estaba confundida por el extraño mutismo del muchacho

Eres un ángel caído – respondió Issei ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Raynare – No eres la primera que veo

Ya veo – aquello solo avivó el enojo en la pelinegra – Entonces ya sabías que era yo… por eso me rechazaste

Negando con la cabeza, Issei aclaró las dudas del ángel caído lastimando más su orgullo, en una de sus manos apareció una larga lanza hecha de luz, aquello hizo que el castaño diera un paso hacia atrás, aquel movimiento fue suficiente para que alertara a Raynare e hiciera su movimiento.

Lo siento, chico pero te tienes que morir – la ángel caído hablo con fingida compasión – Si debes de culpar a alguien que sea Dios por darte "eso" que causó tu muerte.

Rias y Akeno se apresuraron para localizar a Issei, nunca se imaginaron que el joven haría algo tan imprudente como rechazar a una linda chica justo en el primer día, pero ponía en evidencia que no era una persona que pensara con normalidad. Gracias a que varios alumnos vieron la dirección que tomó, fue muy fácil dar con el lugar al que se había dirigido. Cuando llegaron al lugar, esperaban ver un escenario completamente diferente al que tenían frente a sus ojos.

El cual consistía en un chico moribundo y una ausente ángel caído, mas no una ángel caído completamente descuartizada y a un castaño sosteniendo un cuchillo sin siquiera mostrar preocupación, sobre un charco de sangre de la última. Las palabras de Koneko cobraron sentido, Rias no les prestó atención pero ahora lo hacía.

" _ **No me gusta el aroma de Issei-sempai… ya que es el olor a la muerte".**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, es la primera historia que escribo de manera oficial y estoy emocionado de presentarselas; espero que sea de su agrado, decidí meter elementos de un anime que recien me ví y de allí obtuve la inspiración necesaria. Bueno espero sus opiniones y criticas. Que pasen un buen día.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Se dice que cuando mueres, todos los recuerdos de tu vida pasan como en una especie de retrospectiva; pero mas bien es porque tu cerebro se prepara para el cese completo de todas sus funciones. Esa es la explicación científica en para ese extraño fenómeno. Hay otro hecho que aun no ha sido comprobado de manera verídica, ¿Cuánto tiempo vive el cerebro tras una decapitación? Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, Raynare estaba consciente mientras su cabeza volaba por los aires, a pesar de que su cerebro debía de recapitular su vida… solamente existía un pensamiento en su moribunda mente.

" **¿Qué clase de monstruo era Shidou Issei?"**

* * *

Si buscáramos una palabra que definiera a Kousaka Reya en todo su ser, sería que es "plana". No el sentido figurativo de su complexión física, ella al igual que muchas alumnas de la Academia de Kuoh poseía un cuerpo que rebasaba la media de la estudiante promedio. Claro más de uno le había elogiado, de su bien cuidado cabello o de lo esbelto de su cintura.

Incluso era capaz de atraer miradas cargadas de lujuria de sexo opuesto.

Otros se enfocaron en su amabilidad y cortesía que eran su carta de presentación; pero ella misma se consideraba alguien que no destacaba mucho.

Era como el "NPC" que se paseaba por la aldea sin decir nada relevante, ese que solo mira silenciosamente como se desarrollan las aventuras del protagonista sin intervenir a una distancia tal que nunca sería notada. No le molestaba en absoluto, sino que le encantaba ese estilo de vida, el cual estuvo a punto de cambiar cuando Souna Shitori le ofreció un puesto en el consejo estudiantil.

Una "oferta que no podía rechazar" esas fueron las palabras que uso la actual presidenta para tratar de convencerla, debía de admitir que como negociante Souna era una joven taimada, pero para alguien como Reya, quien disfrutaba de la vida tranquila; había algo que no le cuadraba en esa "oportunidad de oro".

Pudiendo convertirse en un punto de inflexión en su vida, cortésmente rechazó la oferta; pues ella ya formaba parte del "Comité de la Biblioteca", un grupo que se encargaba de dar el servicio y administrar el funcionamiento del mismo. La presidenta del consejo no pudo mas que aceptar sus deseos.

De allí en adelante continuó como "la Aldeana X o Estudiante X", sentada tranquilamente tras el mostrador de la recepción, claro que eso no evitaba soñar que tendría su propia historia emocionante, como la de los cientos de libros que llenaban la enorme sala de la biblioteca. Pues como ya había encontrado a su "Aldeano Y" que la complementaría.

Fue en una tarde de primavera, Reya estaba sentada tranquilamente en la soledad de la biblioteca, gracias a los avances de la tecnología, lugares como este tendía a ser menos concurridos pero una pantalla de cristal no podía reemplazar la sensación de tener el papel entre los dedos o el aroma característico de algunos libros. Al menos eso era lo que ella creía fervientemente.

Aprovechando que estaba completamente sola, leía ávidamente el popular libro sobre vampiros de que todo mundo hablaba; pero ella debía de admitir que era interesante, pero ella prefería la versión que Anne Rice realizó en su propia saga.

La verdad es un poco soso que brillen bajo la luz del sol – comento la joven castaña mientras reía levemente – No supera mucho al encanto de Lestat.

También opino lo mismo – una voz repentinamente se escuchó frente a ella – Pero prefiero más al vampiro de Stroker

Soltó un gracioso grito al darse cuenta de que alguien estaba parado esperando pacientemente que le atendiera, eso provoco que sus mejillas enrojecieran furiosamente debido a su descuido.

¡Disculpame! – Reya cerró torpemente su libro y lo dejó de su lado del recibidor – Suelo perderme en mi lectura…

Eso mismo suele pasarme – el joven respondió con una sonrisa – Una amiga mía tiende a regañarme por eso, ya que me he estado a punto de golpearme con los postes.

La jovencita levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de la persona que esperaba que le atendiera, el tono de sus irises eran mas claros que los suyos e incluso el color de su cabello era un tono más bajo. Lo único rescatable eran los anteojos que le daban un aire intelectual al chico.

Pero darlo no era lo mismo que serlo y la prueba era el "pervertido de los lentes" que según los rumores era capaz de adivinar tus medidas. Esa experiencia le hizo mirar con desconfianza al castaño frente a ella; pero al notar el libro que sostenía bajo su brazo le hizo darle el beneficio de la duda.

" _A study in Scarlet" –_ Reya leyó detenidamente para después mirar nuevamente al chico – Ese está en ingles… ¿No necesitarás un diccionario?

La pregunta hizo parpadear la muchacho varias veces para negar con la cabeza, rio un poco y contestó con cortesía.

Viví en Inglaterra un par de años – la castaña asintió a la respuesta del chico de lentes – El idioma no es un problema… pero mi japonés se oxidó un poco, tuve muchos problemas en la secundaria a raíz de eso.

Eres el chico del que todos hablan – Reya se atrevió a comentar – Shidou Issei-san… ¿Verdad?

¿Soy famoso? – Issei bajo un poco la mirada – Yo pensaba que era normal… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Batir el record de entrada de Souna-sempai – la chica estaba sorprendida por lo despistado que era su compañero de grado – Ella sacó un 99 en el examen de entrada y tú el 100 perfecto.

No es tan difícil si se estudia a conciencia – repuso el castaño con naturalidad – Bueno eso creo yo.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente al ver como Issei se rascaba la cabeza de manera avergonzada, alzó su mano para poder tomar el libro y registrar su salida; el joven Shidou se lo dio de manera un tanto torpe. Ese recuerdo de un encuentro normal era muy preciado para Reya, ya que Issei desde ese día se paseaba para leer un poco, pero también para comentar sobre los diversos libros que ya habían leído.

Era divertido compartir con alguien su afición por la lectura y eso le encantaba de verdad.

* * *

Fue en diecisiete partes – comentó con desagrado Akeno mientras recordaba la escena en su mente – Lo peor es que ni siquiera se percató de nuestra presencia

Rias se limitó en asentir a las palabras de su acompañante, ella misma no concebía la brutalidad con la que aquel ángel caído fue asesinado y mucho menos de la persona que lo ejecutó, en la puerta que permitía el acceso a la habitación donde se encontraban, se escucharon varios golpes, solicitando el permiso para entrar, con sencillo "adelante" de parte de la pelirroja; dos jóvenes aparecieron en la habitación. Una de ellas era una pequeña jovencita que no pasaba de los 1.50 mts, un cuerpo esbelto y un cabello tan blanco como la nieve, sus ojos mostraban una seriedad inusual y eran de un color ambarino. La otra persona era un apuesto rubio de ojos azules, el cual fácilmente clasificaba como "un príncipe" para las jovencitas de su edad.

Buchou… muy buenas tardes – el joven rubio saludó cortésmente- Estamos aquí como lo solicitó

Gracias Kiba… Koneko- Rias sonrío levemente pero su mirada denotaba preocupación- Dime Yuuto… ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre Shidou Issei?

La pregunta descolocó por unos instantes al joven, quien tranquilamente se llevó una mano a la barbilla para sopesar su respuesta, tras unos momentos, comenzó a dar su opinión.

No he tratado directamente con él – respondió Yuuto con tranquilidad – Pero he escuchado buenas opiniones de varios profesores y alumnos – el joven se mantuvo en silencio - ¿Ocurre algo buchou?

Roas mantuvo silencio unos breves momentos para despues negar con la cabeza, su vista se posó en la acompañante del chico.

Koneko… ¿Todavía mantienes tu opinión sobre él? – la pequeña chica abrió sus ojos para después recuperar la compostura.

Sí… no me agrada Shidou-sempai – Rias asintió a la respuesta de la peliblanca – Huele a muerte en todo su cuerpo.

Akeno y Rias se miraron preocupadas, entendiendo el significado en las palabras de su kouhai, pronto el ambiente se puso tenso debido por mucho factores, pero más que nada era por solo nombra a aquel tranquilo castaño, con un asentimiento la heredera de la familia Gremory hizo un simple ademán mostrando unas imágenes que hicieron que ambos jóvenes perdieran el color en sus rostros.

El cuello, detrás de la cabeza, desde el ojo derecho hasta los labios… – comenzó a enlistar Akeno llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros – …el brazo derecho, el antebrazo, debajo de la muñeca… - la manera fría en que hablaba hizo que los dos jóvenes se comenzaran a sentir mal – el codo, el pulgar, el dedo de en medio, desde las costillas hasta el corazón…

Suficiente Akeno… - cortó Rias para que su amiga no continuara enunciando lo que veían frente a ellos – Mira a sus rostros

La recomendación de la pelirroja hizo que Akeno se diese cuenta de su error, bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada, frente a Kiba y Koneko estaba la imagen de lo que era el cuerpo de Raynare, cortado en pedazos, todo el lugar estaba manchado de sangre pero lo más impactante no era eso, sino el ejecutante de aquel acto.

Parado frente al dantesco escenario, con un semblante sereno y deshumanizado… se encontraba Shidou Issei, curiosamente aquello que debía ser el trabajo de un grupo de personas fue realizado por un solo joven estudiante. Dando un aire bizarro a la escena en sí, pues el castaño no poseía una complexión física como para poder realizar aquella proeza.

Tal vez el aroma que sientes en Shidou-san, no sea el de la muerte – la joven Gremory habló sobresaltando un poco a la jovencita – Es el aroma a la sangre

No… buchou – comentó la pequeña Toujou mientras negaba furiosamente – no huele a sangre, ese aroma nunca lo he percibido en él… huele a la muerte… como un shinigami

Shinigami, dios de la muerte japonés, también así eran nombrados los sirvientes del Dios Hades quien gobernaba en las regiones más alejadas del propio inframundo.

Es probable que Shidou-san sea hijo de uno de ellos – Kiba habló un poco aprehensivo – Eso explicaría su aroma… ¿Qué opina buchou?

Es humano, al menos eso podemos comprobarlo – la pelirroja respondió a la pregunta de su compañero de club – Me gustaría hablarlo más a profundidad….

Aún piensa agregarlo a nuestro grupo – la pequeña peliblanca estaba un poco temerosa de la respuesta

De hecho, aunque esto debería de quitarme las ganas de obtenerlo – Koneko bajo la mirada demostrando su decepción – Lo necesito más que nunca… pero ahora tendré que convencerlo.

¿Planeabas usar a la angel caído para reclutarlo? – Koneko levantó sus ojos completamente descolocada - Buchou… yo… yo…

Salió corriendo de la habitación, aquella revelación de las intenciones de la presidenta del club hizo que sus sentimientos se perturbaran completamente, Kiba intentó ir en su búsqueda pero fue detenido por Akeno, quien le tomó del hombro de manera tranquila.

El malestar no se hizo esperar en Rias, ciertamente aquella jugada era de lo más traicionera, su plan original era aprovecharse del momento de mayor debilidad en un ser vivo y ese era cuando se encontraba cerca de la muerte; todos ante el inevitable final se aferran al deseo de vivir… ofreciéndole una oportunidad de seguir viviendo haría mas sencillo reclutarlo.

Pero con ese giro inesperado de eventos, todo lo que planificó se fue al garete… ahora estaba obligada a aproximarse tal como lo hacía Sona y negociar con el castaño para convencerlo.

¿Pero que podría ofrecerle? El chico era muy distante, sus preferencias muy selectas, siempre estaba leyendo o conversando con un par de compañeras de su salón. Su fuese más normal, podría incluso ofrecerse ella misma para que saciara su curiosidad con el sexo opuesto.

Claro aquello era más sencillo que el atolladero en el que se encontraba, ahora necesitaba replantearse todo de nuevo.

Hablaré yo misma con Koneko – Rias llamó la atención de sus dos compañeros – De momento quiero que se calme un poco

Buchou… usted sabe lo sensible que es ella – el rubio le miro fijamente – Tal vez no vaya a perdonarla

Estoy consciente de eso – con simple asentimiento la chica se dio la vuelta para contemplar el atardecer.

* * *

 _¡Touji-san! – Sayuri tomaba de la sotana a su esposo - ¡¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando?!_

 _Podía escuchar desde mi habitación los gritos de mamá mientras me quedaba en silencio sin moverme sentado en mi cama._

 _¡ES TAN SOLO UN NIÑO… POR EL AMOR DEL SEÑOR! – la mujer gritaba de manera dolida -¡Perdió a su padres! ¡Y ahora se te ocurre esto!_

 _Papá se quedó en silencio, sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, incluso yo acepte colaborar con lo que deseaba, aquel día saque a la luz algo que no debía de mostrarle a nadie, el ángel caído ni siquiera pudo comprender lo que le pasó. No tuvo tiempo o más bien no se lo di. Pues en tan solo unos segundos estaba en el suelo ahogándose en su propia sangre._

 _Touko-sensei lo llamó "_ _ **Chokushi no Magan"**_ , " _Los ojos místicos que miran a la muerte"… dentro del mundo de la magia existen estratos que no todos conocen, los más herméticos pasan desapercibidos por el resto de individuos que pertenecen a ese mundo, en ese nivel se encuentran aquellos que tienen una clase especial de ojos, unos pueden encantar con ellos, otros "obligan" a las personas a obedecerles sin ninguna resistencia… pero incluso entre los ojos místicos; los míos son los más raros y especiales._

 _Me explicó que las líneas que veía en las personas y objetos; era la "esencia de la muerte" o más bien el "concepto de la muerte"._

 _Todo en este mundo tiene un final, es algo que esta predicho desde el nacimiento… yo simplemente puedo visualizarlo en forma de líneas. Cortando sobre ellas acelero el proceso de forma instantánea. En palabras de mi propia sensei, "No importa si es un inmortal, ángel, demonio o incluso el mismo Dios… a todos les llega el final tarde o temprano"… "Es un hecho inevitable que nadie puede evitar"._

 _Que tuviera esos ojos fue una enorme revelación para papá… quien no dudó en empezar a llevarme en sus viajes._

 _Pues considero que mi poder "serviría a un bien mayor", fue cuando me enteré de la existencia de una guerra secreta entre facciones y que mi padre estaba luchando desde que rexordaba._

 _Accedí a sus peticiones pues buscaba encajar más en mi familia adoptiva sin saber que mi acciones tendrían consecuencias muy graves_

 _Lo que estaba desencadenando era el final de nuestra familia… gracias a estos ojos._

* * *

La biblioteca estaba bastante sola como siempre, salvo por las dos únicas personas que se encontraban en esos momentos, sentados detrás del mostrador de la misma, sumergidos en su propia lectura, mientras que frente a ellos estaban dos humeantes tazas de té.

Issei y Reya estaban uno al lado del otro, desde el primer encuentro ambos jóvenes entablaron una amistad alrededor de los libros, así que uno de esos días en los que se encontraban conversando animadamente, la castaña sugirió que tomaran el té de vez en cuando mientras leían.

El joven Shidou se preguntaba si eso estaba bien, pero la respuesta de la maestra encargada de la biblioteca fue un simple "No hay problema, me gusta la idea de que Reya tenga compañía". Aunque eso podía ser tomado con otras intenciones el propio chico las descartó por completo, pues no hacían más que leer. Incluso cualquier rumor que se generó alrededor de ellos, murió en el instante de que los espiaron a escondidas.

De manera delicada la jovencita cerró su libro y soltó un largo suspiro… entre sus manos tenía una copia de Romeo y Julieta. Quizas la mejor historia de trágica de amor escrita en el mundo, lo particular de aquel libro era que estaba completamente en inglés, un reto para la propia Kusaka pero que serviría mucho para las clases que recibían en la escuela.

Es tan romántico como trágico – comento la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro – Todo el asunto de los Capuleto y Montesco… el cómo quedaron en medio de ese conflicto y que el amor naciera entre ellos.

Issei dejó su lectura para prestar atención a las palabras de la chica, entre sus manos se encontraba uno de los libros de la saga de Anne Rice sugerencia de la propia jovencita quien quería escuchar la opinión de su amigo de lectura.

Es cierto que es bastante romántico – el chico comentó tranquilamente – Pero creo que Shakespeare buscó la tragedia al escribir su novela.

Tienes razón – Reya asintió con tranquilidad – Podemos decir que es un afortunado error…

Creo que le molestaría con tu comentario, Kousaka-san – la castaña enrojeció un poco ante el tono divertido de Issei – Aunque concuerdo contigo… ¿Tuviste problemas con el libro?

Pues, el inglés no es mi idioma nativo – con delicadeza acarició a portada de la novela mientras meditaba la pregunta que le hizo el castaño – Al principio sí… pero mientras me adentraba más, se fue facilitando el inglés .

Issei asintió gentilmente, cuando la castaña sugirió que compartieran sus lecturas favoritas, el joven Shidou solo tenía libros en ingles, pues los adquirió durante su estancia en Inglaterra, estaba un poco preocupado si Reya sería capaz de leerlo, pues lo que enseñan en la escuela es lo más básico del idioma, había cosas como los modismos que dificultan un poco el entendimiento de las palabras. Por suerte para él, la chica aprendió rápidamente lo necesario para comprender por completo la historia que tenia entre manos.

Reya por su parte estaba ansiosa de la opinión sobre su saga de libros favorita, claro Anne Rice era buena escritora pero estaba consiente del tinte homo erótico de las crónicas vampiricas, esperaba que Issei no le mirara raro e incluso se forjace una opinión distinta sobre su persona. La mirada que le brindaba a su amigo fue suficiente para hacerle entender lo que esperaba de él.

Apenas voy por la mitad – el castaño miro el libro que Reya le había dado- puedo decir que es muy bueno, Lestat es un personaje complejo y un tanto trágico

La jovencita asentía entusiasmada pues era la opinión que tenía de aquel personaje, que Issei dijera exactamente eso le emocionó de sobremanera. Ese momento fue interrumpido por un visitante inesperado, pues la biblioteca era poco frecuentada a esas horas del día.

¿Shidou Issei-san? – ambos castaños fijaron su atención en la recien llegada – Espero no haber importunado algo…

Con una actitud docil y gentil se encontraba Akeno Himejima, una sonrisa enigmática se asomó brevemente cuando miro a sus dos kohai detrás del mostrador, claramente sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, pues la soledad del lugar daba incapié a otros escenarios.

Himejima-sempai- Reya se levantó junto al chico para reverenciar a la pelinegra - ¿Qué se le ofrece en la biblioteca?

Buscaba hablar con Shidou-san – Akeno respondió amablemente- Pero si está ocupado… podría hacerlo en otra ocasión.

Issei miro tras sus gafas de manera analítica, se volvió un poco para hablarle a Reya.

Voy a atender a Himejima-sempai – el muchacho habló de improviso- ¿Podrías cuidar de mi mochila mientras vuelvo?

Asintió a la petición en silencio, los ojos cafés de Reya siguieron el caminar de su amigo con detenimiento, no notaba nada extraño en él, pero quien le sorprendió fue la propia Akeno, pues de alguna forma se sentía tensa alrededor del castaño.

Caminaron por un rato, Issei se percató que lo guiaba al edificio antiguo detrás de la escuela, había escuchado los rumores acerca de un club exclusivo donde estaban las principales figuras populares de la Academia de Kuoh, para el castaño la popularidad carece de importancia para su desempeño escolar. Desvío su atención a los alrededores, el ambiente era agradable y la vista de los cerezos era hermosa a los ojos de los demás. Su atención fue interrumpida por la propia Akeno que le habló repentinamente.

Shidou-san – la pelinegra habló quedamente - ¿Qué ocurrió con tu novia?

¿Qué novia? – Issei respondió confundido- Que yo recuerde, Kusaka-san es una buena amiga

Me refiero a Amano Yuuma-san – Akeno comentó pausadamente – la chica que te pidió que fueras su novio.

Un incómodo silencio rodeo a los dos jóvenes, Issei mantuvo su mirada en su sempai aunque ella le daba la espalda, Akeno por su parte tanteaba al castaño para ver como reaccionaba con aquella información. Claro que sentía un poco de incomodidad pues era muy arriesgado para ella, pues no sabía el tipo de reacción que tendría de parte del chico.

Himejima-sempai… ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? – el tono de voz de Issei sonaba amenazante para los oídos de la pelinegra- Si usted y Gremory-sempai lo vieron todo.

Decir que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de una de las grandes onee-samas de la escuela fue quedarse corto, las palabras de Issei congelaron por completo a la jovencita. No era un frío normal, sino uno parecido a la muerte, la chica estaba entrando en pánico, pero pudo disimularlo con una fachada de tranquilidad, por su parte Issei decidió hablar tranquilamente.

Desde que entré a esta escuela me percaté de su existencia – el castaño se detuvo en su lugar – Mientras no interfirieran conmigo… yo no haría nada en contra suya, Himejima-sempai ¿Qué es lo que quiere Gremory-sempai?

Akeno se volvió lentamente, para encarar al joven, su corazón se detuvo cuando le vio que se quitó los anteojos mirándola fijamente… aquellos ojos cambiaron drásticamente, ya no eran de castaño claro…

* * *

 _Shidou Touji pensaba que había tomado una decisión acertada al involucrar a su hijo adoptivo en el campo de batalla que luchaba dia con día para proteger a la humanidad. Los seres humanos no eran los únicos habitantes de este planeta, sino que había criaturas que moraban en las sombras, expectantes a los movimientos de los inocentes para arrastrarlos con ellos a la oscuridad._

 _Touji era un exorcista al servicio de la Santa Iglesia, un soldado del señor para proteger al mundo normal._

 _En su carrera se topó con cosas que desafiaban toda lógica… pero su hijo… su propio hijo era la "mejor" arma contra todo lo ilógico._

 _Tan bueno era que empezó a tenerle miedo, algo que se fue acrecentando con el paso de los años, Issei fue sometido a un duro entrenamiento, para hacerlo más efectivo, más letal… pero también para hacerle perder la humanidad necesaria. Ciertamente lo estaba convirtiendo en monstruo capaz de devorar a otros._

 _Fue cuando se dio cuenta que su esposa tenía razón… Issei era un niño que debía ser feliz con una familia normal, un chico que debía de estar cursando el último año de primaria, estaba de pie sobre un montículo de cuerpo destazados. Sus demás compañeros miraban atónitos aquella proeza, la misión que les encomendaron era vigilar un aquelarre donde buscaban invocar a un poderoso demonio para que les brindara poder y fortuna. Quien acudió al llamado no era poderoso, sino peligroso._

 _La iglesia sabía que la mayoría de los demonios del inframundo tenían una sociedad muy parecida a la aristocracia; congregados en familias nobles y gobernando sobre aquellos que no tenían mucho poder, pero algunos de ellos no se guiaban por sus reglas, continuando con su naturaleza primitiva._

 _Consumiendo seres humanos por el solo hecho del placer… y aquel demonio era el peor de ellos, comenzando con una masacre tal que heló la sangre de los exorcistas ante la brutalidad con la que asesinaba a los herejes sin compasión, ignorando si eran adultos o jóvenes, hombres o mujeres, para aquella criatura todos eran iguales. Simples juguetes para saciar el placer que le embargaba por dentro. Se mantuvieron al margen, no estaban obligados a intervenir pues esas personas rehuyeron de las leyes de Dios._

 _El problema se agravó cuando repentinamente, los cuerpos mutilados se levantaron nuevamente… se habían convertido en otra aberración contra la humanidad._

 _Fue el momento para decidir que debían de actuar, a pesar de que ahora estaban siendo superados en número; pues Touji no llevó a un equipo preparado para una exterminación de ese calibre. Issei se encaminó lentamente, ignorando los gritos de su padre adoptivo para que se mantuviera en su lugar. Solamente se quitó los anteojos que su maestra le regaló con el propósito de sellar sus ojos… y con ellos se deshizo de toda aberración que su mirada pudo alcanzar._

 _Cortando sobre las líneas… dando una muerte definitiva a las criaturas que se levantaron nuevamente para después encargarse del demonio que los había asesinado. Eso libero algo más que dormía dentro de él, algo que lo hizo más deseable no solo para la iglesia, sino para todos aquellos que miraron el evento desde la distancia._

 _Pero… el chico tenía algo que decirles a todas esas personas… el no sería una herramienta que los demás usarían a su antojo y para eso tuvo que "asesinarse a sí mismo"._

* * *

Las puertas de la sala del club de investigación se abrieron lentamente, Rias miró a la persona recién llegada, los ojos de la pelirroja denotaban confusión, pues la única persona que arribo fue Issei, la chica decidió ignorar aquel hecho y sacó a relucir una sonrisa encantadora, ahora necesitaba empezar las negociaciones para ver si incluía al chico como un fiel sirviente para su propia corte.

Bienvenido, Shidou-kun – Rias se levantó de su asiento para acercarse al castaño _–_ Gracias por aceptar mi invitación

No hay de que… Gremory-sempai – el joven de anteojos gentilmente hizo una reverencia – Espero que sea corto… pues tengo prisa… me están esperando con mis cosas.

Ya veo – la pelirroja se mostró un poco decepcionada por el limitado tiempo – Trataré de ser lo más rápida posible… ven sentémonos

La chica le indicó una pequeña sala dentro de la habitación, muy cerca de la misma estaban un carrito con una bandeja llena de bocadillos y un juego de té que a primera vista parecía muy costoso, con elegancia la jovencita empezó poner las cosas sobre la mesita que estaba en el centro y sirvió dos tazas con la caliente infusión hecha de hojas de earl grey.

Issei se mantenía atento a los movimientos de su anfitriona, con sumo cuidado tomó su respectiva taza para beber un poco del líquido dentro de la taza, tuvo que admitir que estaba delicioso, pero no lo pudo disfrutar a plenitud por la compañía que tenía. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo, teniendo la misma sensación de su parte, ciertamente el castaño el incomodaba, fue que decidió que lo mejor era empezar con lo que tenía planeado.

Issei-kun… Dime ¿Tienes algún deseo en particular? – la familiaridad con la que le habló a Issei sorprendió a este último – Anda no temas en decírmelo.

Pronto un silencio proveniente del castaño se hizo presente, la expectación por la respuesta del mismo, hizo que Rias se mostrara ansiosa, se mantuvo así unos minutos hasta que el chico se animó a responder.

Me gustaría recuperar a mi familia – la jovencita se sorprendió por las palabras del castaño – Pero es un deseo imposible para que un demonio pueda cumplirlo.

El ambiente se volvió terriblemente tenso, el nerviosismo en la pelirroja rápidamente se evidencio en forma de sudor recorriendo por los costados de su rostro, simulando calma continuó bebiendo, para nuevamente escuchar a su acompañante.

Sé quién es usted… sempai – Issei dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida – Se también que me vio ayer por la tarde… y sinceramente me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué quiere reclutarme?

Con suavidad depositó su taza en la mesa, mientras centró su atención en Rias, las facciones de la hermosa pelirroja se endurecieron lo suficiente para hacerle notar que no estaba intimidada por las revelaciones, pero había curiosidad por saber que tanto sabía de ella o del mundo a donde pertenecía.

Esto me facilita un poco las cosas – comentó la joven Gremory con seriedad – Shidou Issei… necesito de tus habilidades… si te conviertes en mi sirviente, puedo garantizarte una vida prospera y longeva.

¿Eso es todo? – la pregunta del castaño hizo que Rias le mirara con algo de vergüenza – Solamente con ese argumento desea reclutarme

La verdad no se me ocurre nada para ofrecerte – la jovencita contestó mientras el rojo de sus mejillas hacía juego con su cabellera – No eres como el resto de los jóvenes de tu edad… incluso contemplé la idea de acostarme contigo para ver si te convencía.

Pronto una risa se hizo presente, cambiando por completo el ambiente de la habitación, Rias miró confundida como Issei se reía abiertamente al haber escuchado lo último que dijo la pelirroja quien por dentro se estaba muriendo de la pena. Aquello duró unos minutos, hasta que por fin el castaño recobró la compostura.

Sempai… aunque lo hubiera disfrutado mucho – la confesión del chico ofuscó por completo a la joven Gremory – Creo que aún así me hubiese negado… la verdad, fui una especie de exorcista para la iglesia…

¿Fuiste un exorcista? – la pelirroja tragó en seco olvidándose de su pena

No oficialmente… mi padre buscaba ordenarme para que me uniera – Issei bajó un poco la mirada evidenciado cierta angustia – Mi madre no lo aceptó y eso llevo a que nuestra familia se fracturara por completo – la jovencita prestaba atención a las palabras de muchacho frente a ella – No se han divorciado… pero decidieron que lo mejor era separarse… eso molestó mucho a mi hermana mayor…

Rias prestaba atención a las palabras del castaño encontrando que el chico era muy normal comparado a lo que presenció la tarde en que lo encontró frente al cadaver de Raynare.

…Quien terminó por culparme de todo – continuó Issei mientras toda la atención de la pelirroja estaba centrada en él – ¿Con toda su magia es capaz de revertir eso?

Un rotundo no, fue la respuesta que obtuvo de parte de la joven Gremory, ambos mantuvieron un silencio entre ellos para después el chico se preparara para irse. Rias vio con impotencia como su mayor oportunidad se le iba de las manos, claro podría optar con la situación de riesgo de muerte, pero eso al final jugaría en su contra y más en la situación delicada en la que se encontraba.

El té estuvo delicioso… Gremory-sempai – comentó Issei de forma honesta – Espero que Himejima-sempai me perdone por haberla asustado; pero necesitaba que me contara la verdad de su situación.

La joven bajo el rostro ocultándolo por completo tras su brillante cabellera roja, Issei caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a la puerta del salón del club, antes de irse dijo unas últimas palabras.

No podemos tener todo en la vida… - la jovencita guardó silencio mientras escuchaba – A veces es necesario perder para valorar lo que tenemos… espero que tenga suerte con su compromiso.

Solamente el sonido del seguro de la puerta cerrándose fue el único vestigio de que Shidou Issei estuvo en la vida de Rias Gremory, esa era su mayor derrota, lo que deseaba el chico estaba mas allá de las posibilidades de la joven demonio. Sentada en el mismo lugar contemplando una taza medio vacía y otra sin nada en su interior. Issei tenía razón, no se puede tener todo en la vida y a pesar de tener los recursos para lograrlo, no supo porque fue incapaz de detenerle… el era la salvaguarda para asegurarse un futuro con sus propias manos. Pero finalmente debía de aceptar la cruel realidad.

" _A pesar de todo… no puedes cambiar el destino si este se niega a hacerlo…"_

Akeno llegó tras un par de minutos, encontrándose con una abatida Rias llorando en silencio.

¡¿Qué ocurrió Rias?! – alarmada la pelinegra se acercó a su amiga - ¿Te hizo algún daño?

Por fin me doy cuenta de mi impotencia – Rias respondió apesumbradamente – Desde un principio no había forma de reclutarlo… si yo pensaba que mi destino era miserable… el de él es mucho peor, ¿Con que derecho puedo obligarlo a unirse?

No hubo respuesta de parte de la joven Himejima, muy dentro de ella sabía que Rias era caprichosa y manipuladora para obtener todo lo que deseaba; Shidou Issei resulto ser el muro que necesitaba para darse cuenta de la realidad. Era una lástima que lo hiciera en la peor situación en la vida de la jovencita.

Hablaré con mis padres – la joven Gremory se levantó de su asiento mientras se secó las lágrimas- Tal vez pueda ser feliz de alguna forma…

Issei caminaba en completo silencio, aquella conversación con Rias Gremory había revuelto un poco sus emociones, pero debía de ser franco con ella. El problema que tenía era un compromiso arreglado con un tipo que ella no amaba, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para manipular a los demás y usarlos a su antojo. Akeno le había dicho todo cuando se sintió amenazada por el propio castaño.

Sus ojos místicos tenían esa particularidad, no solo eran capaces de mirar el final que todo tenemos escrito, sino también era como si la muerte te mirará directamente. Ante ella todo mundo se acobarda.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, no había remordimiento dentro de él, porque no tenía nada que lo vinculara con Rias Gremory y quizás tal vez sería la única vez que cruzarían palabras en el resto de sus vidas.

Dio una respiración profunda, tratando de calmarse un poco para continuar con su tarde al lado de Reya.

Tres días después descubrió que nadie más en la escuela recordaba a Yuuto Kiba, Toujo Koneko, Himejima Akeno y por supuesto Rias Gremory.

 _In the nothingness ~ Prólogo_

 _Primavera de 2008_

Fin

* * *

 **Disculpen la demora, pero realmente deseaba actualizar más rápido; pero ciertas cuestiones me lo impidieron, con esto doy terminado el prólogo de la historia, cortando con el cliché clásico de recontar toda la trama de DxD, solamente agregando elementos diferentes para hacerlo acorde.**

 **Con esta historia busco un enfoque diferente casi similar a lo que Kara No Kyoukai presenta, pero claro con mi estilo particular de narrativa.**

 **Bueno, de momento espero poder organizarme apropiadamente para poder darles continuidad, el próximo capítulo será mucho mas largo que estos dos, pues siento que así podré abarcar todo lo que pretendo contar.**

* * *

Realmente le impresionaba aquel lugar, su ubicación era de lo mas agradable, céntrico y con facilidad de transporte. Para Kusaka Reya era la oportunidad de oro para empezar con su carrera como novelista y quien mejor que una de las escritoras más reconocidas en el Japón.

Tras graduarse de la preparatoria busco un oficio que le llamase la atención… pues si le gustaba leer que mejor que volverse una escritora profesional. Pero en la universidad no encontró lo que le hacía falta. Pero cuando aquel libro cayó en sus manos, supo que era oro puro, impulsando su decisión para encontrar a la esquiva Kokutou Azaka, removió cielo, mar y tierra para dar con esa novelista. Pero nunca se imaginó que la oficina de quien esperaba se convirtiera en su mentora estaría en la ciudad que la vio nacer.

Kuoh no había cambiado tras los cuatro años de su ausencia, seguía conservando la mayoría de los lugares que recordaba, pero lo que más le encantaba era el ritmo tranquilo muy contrastante a la agitada Tokyo donde estuvo viviendo. Detrás de ella caminaba un aburrido Issei, el joven mostraba facciones mas maduras dejando de lado al chico callado que solía ser en la preparatoria, ahora era todo un hombre hecho y derecho… lo mejor para la propia Reya, era que estaban en su tercer aniversario de ser novios de manera formal.

Reya-chan, ¿Todavía no llegamos a ese lugar?- el castaño bostezo un poco mientras su novia le miró de reojo

Falta poco- repuso la joven con mucho entusiasmo – Ya veras Issei-kun… ella es maravillosa

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro del castaño, ver a su novia tan feliz daba una sensación de calidez en su corazón, tanto que apresuró su paso para colocarse al lado de Reya y tomarle de la mano; sin darse cuenta que todo eso era visto desde un ventanal de un edificio cercano, el cual resultaba ser el destino de la pareja. Dentro de una oficina estaba una mujer muy hermosa , su cabello negro y ojos azules miraron divertidos a aquellos dos que se acercaban a su oficina. Se trataba de la propia Kokutou Azaka quien contrataría a Reya como su asistente y también a su novio para que le ayudarán con los "encargos" que tenía pendientes.

Bien, con esto oficialmente mi agencia entra en el negocio - Azaka comentó para si misma – Ahora que nombre debería ponerle – la pelinegra pensó unos instantes – Ah… ya sé… " _Kara no Kyoukai"._

 _In the nothingness ~ Capitulo 1_

 _Al borde del abismo_

 _Otoño de 2012._


End file.
